1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to height safety equipment and, in particular, to an anchoring arrangement suitable for anchoring an end, typically the lower end of a flexible elongate safety line, for example disposed in a substantially vertical orientation on a tall structure.
2. State of the Art
Tall structures such as electricity pylons and radio or satellite communication masts are periodically inspected to determine whether any maintenance work is required. These structures are purpose built to be low maintenance and, because many of them stand in remote locations, they may require inspection only once every ten years, perhaps longer.
The invention relates to a new anchor assembly that has application for securing elongate safety lines in various situations and orientations, but particularly a new bottom anchor assembly for securing a substantially vertically-oriented safety line to the lower portion of a tall structure.
The anchor assembly is a quickly manually operable to set to working tension and will provide a visible indication of acceptable tension in the wire being extant. The anchor is designed to grip the safety line in a non-destructive fashion so that it can be re-used repeatedly for a series of inspections on many tall structures. It can also accommodate differences in height between successive tall structures by allowing a different length of safety line to be passed through it before the gripping action is made.
A bottom anchor assembly for a vertical safety line is disclosed in EP1054708. This arrangement has an anchor comprising a threaded tube attached to a safety line clamp. A bracket connects to the anchor structure part way along the length of the tube. A washer threably mounted on the shaft acts on the bracket to change the position of the bracket relative to the tube and so adjust the tension in the safety line.
Another anchor assembly for use with a safety line is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,399,890 A. This describes a bottom anchor assembly comprising a safety line and gripping means which secures the safety line to a rod. The rod passes through the bracket and is spring loaded relative to the bracket to keep the cable under tension.
An improved arrangement has now been devised.